User blog:JDisbae/2017 favourites tbh (very original) and Q
Ok so this year has been massive for me on the wiki from getting a moderation position to c0-hosting two one good BYF season. I also have become closer with many of y'all on the wiki and have formed stronger connections with people like Sandra, Mikey, Zodi, Dan, QOS )))):, Flamur, JDlover and Sky. This year has also been one of may favourite years in music from this decade. So because i'm super original and basic here is a list of some of my favourite releases from 2017: (All the statistic stuff is from Last.fm lmao) Most Streamed Artists (Songs below are my most played song by said artist) 1. Katy Perry "A generous queen will kiss a fan" 2. Carly Rae Jepsen "Anytime of day boy, i'll be your distraction" 3. CupcakKe "Lets make p*rn and watch it on VCR" 4. Kesha "And we both know all the truth I could tell" 5. RuPaul "Fishy, feminine up-and-comer" 6. Lady Gaga "Love junkie on a three day bender" 7. Ariana Grande "These friends keep talking way too much" 8. Melanie Martinez "Who ever said I gave a sh*t bout' you?" 9. Bebe Hexha "It could be anybody" 10. Britney Spears "From the bar to the car, let’s take it back to my room " Most Streamed Albums 1. Katy Perry - Witness "Saw your picture on accidents" 2. RuPaul - American "No time for pussy-footin around" 3. Melanie Martinez- Cry Baby "Why do I always spill?" 4. Carly Rae Jepsen - E.MO.TION "Listen, just leave or stay... but I'm done listening to it" 5. CupcakKe - Queen Elizab*tch "I'm a real hustler" 6. Kesha - Rainbow "Lets go balls out" 7. Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman "You know that I'm greedy for love" 8. Carly Rae Jepsen - E.MO.TION Side B "And my lights stay up, but your city sleeps" 9. Ed Sheeran - Divide "She played the fiddle in an Irish band" 10. Carly Rae Jepsen - KISS "You don't see me, but you should" Most Streamed Tracks 1. Blanche - City Lights "But keep the storm that's in your eyes " 2. Katy Perry - Swish Swish "A tiger, don't lose no sleep" 3. TWICE - SIGNAL. Japanese Version "I must let you know" 4. Bebe Rexha — The Way I Are (Dance with Somebody) "I'm sorry I'm not the most pretty" 5. Katy Perry - Bon Appétit "Fresh out the oven" 6. Kesha - Praying "I can thank you for how strong I have become" 7. CPR - Cupcakke "I think we should f*ck up in every ZIP code" 8. Clean Bandit - Rockabye "No ones ever gon hurt you love" 9. Demy - This Is Love "I will never let you down, I won't let you see me cry" 10. Triana Park - Line "You don't need to move on, search for love in somebody else" Q&A Basically y'all can ask anything you want below, go for it lol. Thx byeeeee. Category:Blog posts